The primary goal of the NLN conference is to promote interdisciplinary collaboration and to share the breakthroughs and innovations in the field of lymphology. The conference is an opportunity for new practitioners and investigators to exchange treatment principles and philosophies with established experts to further the field's pioneering status as the discipline continues to press forward. [unreadable] [unreadable] Pre-conference seminars will offer an extensive study on wound care and lymphedema management for morbidly obese patients, as well as therapeutic responses to noncompliance and minimizing therapist burnout. Back by popular demand, the physician pre-conference session has been extended to six hours to allow attendees to expand their knowledge and incorporate Lymphology and care of patients with lymphedema into their existing practice. Plenary sessions will present the latest discoveries from basic, applied, and clinical research by clinicians and scientists from around the world. Instructional sessions covering various topics of interest allow attendees to strengthen particular areas of clinical practice, whether it is on a beginner, intermediate, or advanced level. Special interest groups and round table discussions will provide an intimate forum to discuss issues of particular relevance. Patient advocates interested in learning more about basic and clinical science are invited to submit applications to join the Lymph Science Advocacy Program (LSAP). The goal of LSAP is to engage and motivate patient advocates and caregivers to action in issues of treatment and research of the lymphatic system through education and a more comprehensive understanding of the scientific and clinical research aspects of primary and secondary lymphedema and related disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] The mission of the NLN is to create awareness of lymphedema through education and to promote and support the availability of quality medical treatment for all individuals at risk for or affected by lymphedema. The 8th NLN Conference supports the necessary goal of educating healthcare professionals about lymphedema by providing a one of a kind stage for this often ignored field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]